


A Talker

by ProlixEllipsis



Series: The Many Faces of You [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Captivity, Drabble, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProlixEllipsis/pseuds/ProlixEllipsis
Summary: A willing ear may capture a heart.





	A Talker

You were accustomed to being ignored or shushed. Accustomed to cruel whispers and rolled eyes. You talked too much – you’d internalized that by now, but you still couldn’t help it. When you were nervous or happy or anything besides asleep really (and sometimes even then) you spewed random factoids, interesting tidbits you'd picked up here, there, everywhere.  You presented them to friends and strangers alike with all the earnestness of a puppy seeking pats on the head.

 

But Genji was different.

 

“Did you know there’s a fish with a skull filled with gel so it can look up through its head?”

 

Genji was patient.

 

“No, love.” He was smiling, you could hear it in his voice, and you unconsciously shifted to make him more comfortable as he leaned against you, his helm nuzzling into the crook of your neck even as the hard planes of his body dug into your side. “Wherever did you learn that?”

 

It was so novel, having someone willing to listen. 

 

“Well, actually, I was watching...”

 

It was easy to forget there was no one else to talk to.  Genji was right – he was all you needed.


End file.
